castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Setup
Setup is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Castle, and the fiftieth overall. Summary Castle and Beckett investigate the murder of a New York taxi driver who was shot and stripped of his car parts. However, as they search for his killer, they are led to a storage unit with trace amounts of nuclear substances and evidence that a bomb and terrorism is at play. Castle on the other hand senses that they have been set up and searches for the truth and ends up getting Beckett, and himself, caught in a very icy situation. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Adrian Pasdar as DHS Agent Mark Fallon * Bahar Soomekh as Nazihah Alhabi * Lochlyn Munro as Kevin McCann / Radford Hayes * Alon Moni Aboutboul as Fariq Yusef * Victor Webster as Josh Davidson * Matt Bushell as Leeman Jones * David Weidoff as Craig * Piter Marek as Jamal Alhabi * Billy Mayo as Senior Officer * Hahn Cho as Hazmat Specialist Quote :Esposito: Everything points to him being popped for cash and car parts. :Lanie: Not everything, baby. :Beckett: Did you just call him baby? :Lanie: Ooh. Did I? :Castle: You did. :Beckett: Anyway, You found something unusual? :Lanie: Not at first. Time of death fits a robbery. He was killed at 11:15. :Castle: So specific. I’m impressed. :Lanie: His watch broke when he fell. :Castle: Ah, you shouldn’t have told me. Less impressed. :Lanie: Cause of death fits, too. Looks like a 9mm to the noggin. But there's something that doesn't fit. His fingers were broken one at a time. :Castle: Cabbies sometimes hide their money. Maybe they tortured him to tell them where the money was. :Beckett: It’s so funny, Castle, you know at first I loved that he was so busy. It’s just, um... just gave me an opportunity to keep one foot out the door, just in case. :Castle: But with one foot out the door it’s hard to know where you stand. :Ryan: Called Jenny that I'd be late. Tried to get her to go visit her mom. :Esposito: Yeah, I did the same with Lanie. Didn't work. She hates her mom. Featured Music *"Sympathique" - Pink Martini *"Move That Ass (Get On The Floor)" - The Page Brothers Trivia *Castle and Beckett are supposedly exposed to high levels of cobalt-60 radiation from a "dirty bomb". Though none are known to have ever been constructed, a "typical" cobalt bomb is not radioactive until after ''it explodes (it is the explosion itself that turns harmless cobalt-59 into radioactive cobalt-60). This means that a real bomb would not have set off Beckett's radiation meter, and neither Castle nor Beckett would have been exposed to any radiation at all. *Agent Fallon is played by actor Adrian Pasdar. In his role as Nathan Petrelli in ''Heroes, the first season story arc deals with Fallon saving New York City from an atomic detonation. *Another major plot point is the use of racial profiling by Fallon, which leads the investigators down a time-wasting blind alley. Pasdar himself is of Middle-Eastern (Iranian) descent. *Agent Fallon is from "Homeland Security". However, this is actually an umbrella term for many federal agencies, including the Secret Service, Border Patrol, TSA, FEMA and others. DHS has no "agents" of its own, and it's never made clear which agency Fallon works for. Unlike other federal agents seen on Castle, Fallon doesn't have any equipment or staff of his own; he entirely relies on the NYPD resources that he commandeers. *Martha asks Castle whether he's ever heard of "The Serenity", a reference to Nathan Fillion's popular, albeit short lived, show with Joss Whedon, Firefly, where the Serenity was his character's spaceship. *The rap song heard in the background at Techno-Pro Systems was first heard in "Lucky Stiff". In that episode, Beckett and Castle question the Page brothers in the midst of them recording this track (called "Get on the Floor"). *When Beckett talks about her relationship, she started to have doubts about Josh. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:3 little letters Category:Firefly Category:Coffee